The Fated
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: Heero, a fallen prince, and his twin sister are caught and taken to their father's greatest foe's kindgom. A story of love, adventure, slavery, rape, fanasty, magick, friendship, and broken trusts and promises. 2x1 SoloXEmma I don't own. R&R please!
1. Chapter One

The Empire of Zuleika was a vast country; white quartz castles, marbled towers, and silver barked trees painted this magical land. Yet for every great thing, there is a darker side. The Emperor of Zuleika, Odin Lowe of the House of the Ancient God Yuy, had many foes, desperate for his blood to spill upon the ground. Despite the odds against him, Odin saw that he was a truly blessed man. He was the son of the God Yuy; his seed embedded in the mortal womb of a woman's whose beauty surpassed that of any Goddess. He was crowned the Emperor at the young age of nineteen when his mortal father fell ill of the falling sickness. His mother still lived and became councilor to the young ruler. Odin took a bride from the kingdom of Kalian, a woman who was borne from the womb of a Goddess and the seed of a mortal man. It mattered naught that Odin's bride, Eloiny, was from a lesser kingdom, for her intelligence of the Gods (she had been foster upon the Isle of Ariella, an island devoted to all Gods and Goddesses) and her unsurpassable beauty won him over on the day of their first meeting.

It was in his thirtieth year that Eloiny gave birth to young children. How remarkable it was for a petite woman to bear to healthy children, with no defects whatsoever, and still remain unscathed from childbed. The oldest child, a son, by a candle's burning, would grow tall and handsome answering to the name of Heero Ailill Lowe. He would remain untouched through the years, his wild as the vine dark russet hair never grayed, his cobalt blue eyes never lost their simmer, and his bronze skin would never cease its glow. The youngest, a daughter, known as Emerenta Faelina Lowe would remain ever beautiful, her curly hair that would twine like a wild orchid's vine, chestnut hair never graying, her emerald green eyes never loosing the shine of the spring's new leaves, and her fair skin never loosing its glow of the soft moonlight. _Yes_, Odin thought, _I am truly blessed. I know no man nor woman to have had children borne from parents of Gods_. Heero would grow into one of the greatest warriors, commanding many legions, and every woman and man at his call. His style of fighting would be that of the gods, surpassing every man. His knowledge could fool even the greatest of scholars and outwit those that dared to challenge him in a game of chess. Emerenta was blessed with many talents. Her voice would ring like the clearest of bells, her woman-craft was one of the best, her embroidery and weaving would make the finest of clothes. She became a scholar, and at one time fostered on the Isle of Ariella, as was her mother, she could easily outwit her brother at any given time (especially in matters of the Gods) and was quick to retort was a sharp tongue. She was skilled highly in queencraft. She became one of the fairest in every kingdom; men would venture to see her face from afar and up close.

However he was wrong. In the kingdom of Vashti a young queen had borne her first son, Solo Cian, to the King Conall, Odin's greatest enemy. The country of Vashti worshiped the darkest of Gods; amongst these was Death, or Shinigami. It was Shinigami himself who fell in love with the dark haired queen and fathered the first child, the heir to the throne, Solo, a man of dark valor. Three years later she would give birth to the second son of Death, Duo Taryn, and a man of mysterious beauty. What the boys did have in common though were the godlike eyes they had inherited from their mother; eyes of the deepest amethyst. Solo grew tall, his hair taker than the stormiest night. He too would become a great warrior and command one of the greatest legions that could amount to the power of Heero's. Duo, too, became a man of great strength; his agility gave him an advantage towards larger opponents. He and Solo became some of the greatest of warriors, their armies strong and indestructible. Their tactics of battle proved to be the most fatal.

It is on the long road to Thoran during a dark and stormy night our story begins…


	2. Chapter Two

The frigid night chilled Duo to the bone as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his eyes to protect him from the rain, his amethyst eyes peering out towards the road he and Solo were watching. An army of fifty men hid within the foliage of the trees behind them, their horses pawing the wet ground from restlessness. Duo looked up at his older brother by three years. It was Solo's twenty-third birthday and yet he had to spend his special day in this dreary weather waiting.

A horse-drawn carriage appeared from the bend in the corner, its creaking wheels silenced by the mud. A company of twenty men guarded the carriage and its precious cargo. They waited, Duo and Solo drew their swords from their ornamented scabbards, until the carriage was directly ahead of them. Solo flashed his arm down, the row of archers releasing their arrows from their strung bows. Again they released a second string, a number of men falling dead or wounded. Solo flashed down his arm again and the cavalry, he, and Duo charged down the hill, coming into contact with waiting swords. The still blades flashed with each lighting strike, the clangs of metal matching those of thunder. It wasn't until every man that had protected the carriage, including the footman and coach, lay dead. Seven out of the fifty-two men lay dead. Solo and Duo dismounted from their black steeds and approached the beautifully carved carriage.

Solo's hand grasped the bronze handle, the door opening. Inside were three women. Two, apparently servants, huddled together in a corner and one with intense emerald eyes glared at the young Prince, her chestnut hair in disarray. From out of the sleeve of her gown slid a gleaming dagger.

"I will not be taken by any man of Vashti!" her voice echoed at them as she raised the dagger, it's blade gleaming, and sunk the deadly tooth into her breast. The women screamed as they watched their empress fall dead. Duo grimaced as the woman fell, admiring her courage.

"Duo," Solo said, picking the dead woman's body up from the carriage floor and placing her on the cushioned seat. "See to it that the women are fed, we'll take them back to Vashti. Make sure that one of the men takes the empress's body to the border of Zuleika."

"Yes," Duo nodded as he turned to one of the men and ordered him to bring two horses for the women to ride. One of the men, by the name of Horthog, steeped unto the seat of the carriage, carefully pushing the dead stagecoach's body off before he turned the carriage around and disappeared into the darkness of the waning storm. As Solo watched the carriage leave, Duo laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, knowing this had been the worst birthday for the man.

A trumpet form one of the towers sounded, its call announcing the arrival of the Empress from visiting the Isle of Ariella. Emerenta looked up from her needlepoint, realizing what the trumpet meant, and took off running down the halls before her nurse could say a word of respite to her.

Thirteen year old Heero watched as his younger sister came running through the courtyard. He sheathed his sword, dismissing his trainer.

"Heero!" Emerenta cried as she grabbed his arm during her passing. "Mother has returned from the Isle!"

Heero smiled at her as she ran, following her towards the gate as four men opened the marble gate, allowing the carriage to enter. Heero stopped, realizing that no man, no rider or stagecoach accompanied his mother's carriage. He noticed two of his father's soldiers riding through, dragging a man with him.

"Emma! Wait!" Heero called as he noticed his father appear through the courtyard. Emerenta paid no heed as she ran to the carriage, throwing open the door.

Her scream rang through the air as she backed away from the horror of what she saw. Heero and his father began to ran, Heero reaching his sister before she collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as Emerenta buried her head into Heero's shoulder, her sobs painful.

Odin reached the carriage, blocking Heero's view of the contents. Odin stepped back, his hand at his heart, his breathing heavy, and that's when Heero saw. His mother's corpse, already decaying, lay propped up in a corner, a dagger through her breast. Her dark hair plastered her face, blood seeping from her mouth as she lay.

Heero swallowed the vile that threaten to come up. Not willing to let anyone see his tears, he bowed his head into his sister's braids, holding her tight as she wept with him.

Odin closed the door, bowing his head. The riders that Heero had seen earlier approached, looking solemn and grave.

"Sire," one said as he pushed the man forward. "We found this one fleeing when the carriage approached the border." He threw the man upon the ground. He was roughly bruised, having gone through a skirmish with the two soldiers.

"Vashtian armor," Odin stated as he looked at the man. Heero looked up, wiping his tears. "Tell me, was the murder of my wife ordered by your king?"

"No!" the man replied as he struggled against the bonds of the men that held him down. "She took her own life. It's her doing!"

"I doubt it naught," Odin replied before turning to his son. "Heero, take Emerenta away, I don't want her to see what justice shall fall upon this man."

Heero nodded, lifting his weeping sister up. "Come with me, Emma." Emerenta nodded, allowing Heero to lead her back into the castle. Emerenta covered her ears, knowing full well what was to be done. As the sound of a blade connecting with flesh fell upon the air, Heero vowed he would not rest until the Vashtian bloodline was gone from this world.


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Chapter Three

__

Three years later…

It had been three years, three long, horrible years. Odin had declared war upon King Conall at the time of Elaine's death. As Odin grew old, the more often the young Heero began to take his place upon the battlefield, becoming one of the greatest in battle. However he did not remain unscathed. Heero had received many wounds; the newest one ran from his shoulder to the mid-elbow. The wound was not deep and Emerenta was able to stitch it to where it would not bleed and cause only minor discomfort.

Heero stood at the door to his sister's chamber, watching as she braided her hair and placing a coronet around her brow. She was beautiful, in Heero's opinion. Her dark chestnut hair, so much like his own but never strait and fell in soft curls around her face, her dark emerald green eyes, just like their mother's. Heero, too, had grown. Though he showed no difference than his thirteen-year-old-self, his russet hair still wild even though it was often combed, and his cobalt blue eyes still reflected the darkest depths of the ocean, wise eyes, warrior eyes, like his father.

"Heero?" Heero looked up at his sister's smiling reflection in the bronze mirror. "Why must you always lurk in the shadows?" Heero said no word, made no movement nor expression, his cobalt eyes unwavering.

"You're silence speaks a thousand words to me, Heero." Emerenta replied to the silence, turning back to the mirror. Heero approached her from behind, pulling a necklace from one of the pockets on his tunic. Its silver chain glimmered in the candlelight as he placed it around his sister's neck. An emerald tear drop, garlanded by small diamonds hung from the chain, just above her breasts. It was a locket, finely crafted by the greatest jeweler. Emerenta opened it up, tears coming to her eyes. Inside a picture of her late mother and father and on the other side a picture of her and Heero. It was magic that had allowed the pictures to be so small, for no artist, no matter what his expertise could have painted a small portrait so beautifully.

"Happy birthday, Emma" Heero said, hugging his sister.

"Thank you. I have something for you though." Emerenta stood, and went to where a brown package lay. She picked it up and handed it to Heero. It weighed nothing in his hands. He removed the wrapping and into his hands well a dark blue cloak, beautifully embroidered with silver and gold thread. Images of swords, horses, crescent moons, suns, doves, and dragons decorated the hems. His name: Heero Ailill Lowe Yuy was embroidered in a soft blue thread that glittered in the flickering candlelight.

"Your old cloak was old and battle worn," Emerenta stated as Heero admired the cloak's beauty. "While you were away, I began to weave and embroider it for you; it was done at the quarter moon. I've enchanted the fabric; it'll never fade nor become ratted."

"Thank you, Emma." Heero embraced his sister, giving her a kiss on her brow. He removed his old cloak, securing the new one with the golden leaf clasp. Emerenta smiled, "I believe we should go down to the festival that Father has prepared for us."

"Yes, all the jesters are waiting."

"Seems as if a festival is going on," Duo said to his brother, Solo. Fireworks of many colors shot through the air, peering above the treetops. Music drifted over the distance, soothing the restless soldiers that were hidden within the forest. The autumn air provided a swell breeze, making it more comfortable for their armor.

Solo looked through a crystal ball that had been bound in leather in a scope shape. It allowed him to see further distances that the human eye couldn't see by looking through a small hole. "Yes, it does seem to be some sort of celebration."

"Well there's no reason we should break up the party," a man named Stephen said, taking a drink from his flask.

"No there really isn't," Duo said. "...if they have something to celebrate through this war."

Solo put the crystal scope back in his cloak. "We'll wait till the festivities die down. Then we'll attack. Right now we'll eat what there is and prepare for battle."

No guard lay awake; all were too drunk, unable to move from a night of feasting. They were killed instantly, dead before they awoke, dead before one could wake and raise an alarm. Dead before the gate was opened to allow the Vashtian army to enter.

Duo crept in the darkness, moving stealthy with the shadows. Men grabbed torches, lighting their way down the streets and alleys. Men snuck into villagers' houses, murdering those in their sleep, silencing those before they screamed. Quietly, Duo and Solo made their way into the castle, killing the sleeping guards, allowing their men to enter.

A maid, carrying a basin of water, came down the winding stairs. She dropped the basin of water, splashing to the floor, as she screamed at the intruders. Her cry was quickly silenced, but not unheard as men came storming through doors. They were not easily protected; their leather armor didn't match to that of the Vashtian armor as men fell to the ground, blood spilling on the white marble steps. Men threw torches into rooms, setting them ablaze. One man, taking a flask of liquor, made a trail upon the floor, drenching tapestries and curtains before setting them aflame. Chaos broke loose, the Gods were angry at the Zuleikans.

Heero watched from his balcony as the city below him was set afire. "Marcus!" A man, dressed in guard's armor came through the door, bowing. He was a stout man, his army rusting silver and his sword was not even a broadsword! He was one of the lowest ranked in his class. "Send word that the city is under attack." The man bowed and exited. Heero, still dressed in his festive garb from the fête champêtre earlier, grabbed his sword from the leather belt that hung form his bedstead. It was a finely crafted sword, given as a gift from the Dragon Clan years ago, made by the finest blacksmith. He belted the sword, making sure it was a snug fit. He reached for the cloak Emma had fashioned for him earlier, but decided against it less it is damaged during the attack.

He grabbed the basin of water from the nightstand, splashing it on the fire blazing from the hearth. He stepped over the smoldering ashes, reaching for a little nook. A back of the fireplace slid open revealing a dark, dank hallway. Heero grabbed a torch as he entered, reaching back at the nook to close it. He made his way down the winding path stumbling every now and then upon a rat. He could hear the battle raging outside of the walls, each time hoping that he would make it to his sister's bedchamber before (he had no doubt it was the Vashtians) they broke in.

After what seemed like a long walk, Heero stood in front of the wall that entered into Emerenta's room. He pulled a lever, the door swinging open. Emerenta turned around quickly from where she was standing at the door, pushing a desk in front of the wooden door.

"Heero!" She gave a sigh of relief before she extinguished the flames to allow her brother to enter. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Heero replied as he hugged his sister. She, too, was still dressed from the evening although it did look like at one time she had begun to undress, but hastily redid her ties. "I saw it from a distance. I believe it's the Vashtians." He walked about the room, making sure the door was secure and closing the balcony doors and curtains. He grabbed a dagger off the mantle, handing it to Emerenta.

"Where's Father?" Emerenta asked as she belted the dagger to her waist. She pulled a green cloak on, handing a brown one to Heero when she saw he did not wear one.

"I don't know." Heero leaned his head against the door, listening to the approaching footsteps. He began to pull Emerenta into the fireplace tunnel, closing it behind them as a sword came through the thin wood door. They could hear the chipping of wood, the scurrying about the chamber, the muffled calls. Heero dragged Emerenta down another hall, leading them down a flight of stairs. "They entered from the west gate. Our best action is to go to the kitchens, sneak out, and then head to the stables. We'll locate a horse and ride to the south gate. There's an old gap in one of the walls, big enough for a horse and rider to slip through. We'll then ride to the Isle. We should be safe there." Emerenta nodded as she followed her brother down the path, a hand on the hilt of the dagger.

Heero beckoned Emerenta out of the hearth's hidden tunnel, signaling it was all clear. No one was in the kitchen, although occasional flickers of torchlight flickered from the stairwells. They ran behind a table, crawling on the floor before coming to a door leading to the outside, but someone stopped them.

Solo made his way to the Great Hall, he and his men getting past the petty guards easily. Duo and his men went to the lower levels of the castle, already beginning to secure them. One of the captains opened the door for Solo to enter. The emperor Odin sat on his throne at the long hall, no jester or councilor or guard accompanied him, he was unaided. Solo approached warily, his sword ready to attack his father's greatest enemy.

"I have seen that you've made your way to my Great Hall," Odin had aged. His once dark brown hair now gray, his blue eyes dimmer, yet lost no color. "Methinks that you wish to kill me, take my life in this so "valiant" night." Odin stepped from the throne's dais. "I'll agree to let you take my life, for I am old and have not much to live for, but I must beseech of you one thing."

Solo stopped, his eyes showing confusion towards the aging leader.

"I must ask you," Odin said as he stepped closer, "that my children, my only two joys in this world, live to see another day, wheatear they live by a noble or royal standard.

"I can not guarantee that," Solo replied, preparing his sword to strike at the aging man. "Even as we speak, their blood may be pooling upon the stones. My men have invaded every length of this castle. No Zuleikan blood shall remain."

"Then, it shall not be by your hand." A dagger, the same dagger that had been used by Elaine in her courageous suicide, fell from his sleeve into his hand. And like the dagger that had once sank into his wife's breast, now slept in his. Odin fell to the flagstone, his blood spilling on the floor, his cobalt blue eyes remained opened starring at the world that passed him by.

Duo stood between the two youths, his sword at ready. "Where do you think you're going?" The boy held a sword up, quicker than Duo's trained eye.

"Move," He threatened. "Or I shall strike you down." His eyes were a striking cobalt blue, with wild russet hair and a face that reminded Duo of a wild forest god. He was an exotic beauty in Duo's opinion. It was well known, especially in Vashti that the seconded crowned prince preferred a little more below the waist and a little less above the belt.

"And why should I step aside?" Duo questioned the youth, adding a more husky tone to his voice.

"For you'll pay by getting in my way with your life," was the curt reply. The girl behind him, removing the hood of her cloak, placed a hand on the boy's sword, lowering it down. She looked at Duo with bright emerald eyes, eyes that he had seen before, eyes that he knew.

"There has been much bloodshed this eve, why spilt fresh blood from that of babes?" Duo knew those eyes; it was the eyes of the late Empress Elaine, before she had taken her life. This was the Zuleikan princess! And the boy with the dark cobalt eyes was the prince!

_This, _Duo thought, _is the great warrior with the hauntingly blue eyes that now fights in his father's place. Why, he is but a boy no older than fifteen, and a handsome one at that._

Duo lowered his sword, allowing them to pass. He watched them disappearing in the darkness, knowing that he would not see the last of them.


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Chapter Four

"No, Emma, that's a lady's horse," Heero said as Emerenta reached her horse's stall. He brought two horses, still saddled from the night's festivities, around the side, handing the reins of the paint to her. "She won't travel as fast or far than these war steeds." Emerenta nodded, taking the reins and mounting the horse. Heero mounted his, leading the way out of the stables, and along the walls to where he knew the crevice in the wall would be.

It had been hidden carefully with violet creepers spiraling over the walls. Heero cut a path, leading his horse through, his sister following. The brought the horses into a breakneck-speed run towards the forest, not stopping till the sounds of mêlée. Heero pulled his horse to a halt at the side of a river, its cool waters beckoning him as he dismounted. He splashed the water on his face, resisting the urge to jump in.

"We must keep riding," Heero said after a few moments of silence. "In the sackcloth bags on the saddle, is there any coins?"

"Yes," Emerenta said as she removed the purse. "Eleven gold, three bronze, and six silver coins. That's not enough to get us to the Isle…"

"There's not much we can sell," Heero stated, eying his horse.

"No, Heero. We can't sell a horse. One horse could not carry us both. Once we reach the next city, I'll sell my dagger and gown. A blacksmith would pay a great deal for the dagger and the gown would be of a good worth for a seamstress."

"Keep the dagger on your person, I have a feeling we'll need it," Heero replied. "We'll find something else to sell, we won't sell your gown, and it's not admirable for a sovereign to prance around in her shift."

"What are we the rulers of, Heero? There's nothing left…it's gone. Our home is gone, Heero! It's all gone, everyone we know is dead, we've all have fallen victim to the Vashtians!"

Heero embraced his sister, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of his tunic. "We still have a home, Emma, right here." he touched her heart; her pulse was rapid like a thousand horses running. "We just have to find hope and everything will be alright. Everything's going to be fine." And deep down, Heero really did hope everything would be fine.

Heero and Emerenta had ridden for days, they had long ago crossed the Zuleika border and Vashti, and they were now seven days ride from the Vashtian capital, in the city of Reuttian in the country of Murrough. The rode till they ran out of money, often times stopping to work for a few coins than leaving, never staying in one place for too long. Heero began to work in a blacksmith during the days, spending hours sharpening blades till they gleamed and at time worked at a tavern in order to keep an eye on Emerenta as she worked. Many nobles would have complained had they been in the situation the two youths were in, but they bared it, never making a protest to what Fate had thrown them.

The town was often skittish. Bells were placed in towers to warn villagers of approaching slave traders. Slave traders had often found that Murroughan natives provided the best income. Many young children had been taken from their homes at tender ages, never to see their homes again as most were shipped across the lands or to the Vashtian rulers.

The commotion of a card game gone stray brought Heero from his musings. He searched the crowd to find Emerenta, dressed in a red chemise and dirty apron, deliver ale to a table of peculiar men. Looking down at his hands, Heero could see the month's worth of dirt, grime, and scratches begin to show. Honestly, he missed his home. Word had gone out about the attack on the Zuleikan Empire. Odin was dead, killed by the Vashtian prince Solo, and was assumed that his children were dead, yet no bodies were found. Heero reached at his shoulder blade, touching the cloth where he knew covered the Zuleikan crest, a dragon with a crescent moon upon its brow, a tattoo that he and his sister and every other Yuy bore before them to show their status among the people.

A cry rang out; someone had stabbed a man, his blood spilling forth onto the dirty floor. Yet no one seemed to hear his cry or paid heed to his death; a bell was ringing in the background. The tavern wenches scurried about the room, shuffling everyone out. Heero stood, pulling his cloak tighter around him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He searched for Emerenta in the hasty crowd, barely missing her as she ducked out a door. He followed, watching her disappear behind an alley. He sped up, dogging the people that ran at him in many directions.

Heero could see the caged wagons, pulled by gaunt horses flaring their nostrils. A passerby had thrown a torch into a house, its fire lighting up the night sky.

"Emma!" Heero called, ducking down the ally away from a drunken man who ran by.

"Over here!" Emerenta rounded a corner, running towards her brother. "We must get out of here!"

Heero nodded, looking around. Men with chains and ropes mounted on black horses rounded up unfortunate villagers, dragging them into the cages. "This way," Heero held on to Emerenta's arm, leading her down a street that villagers were beginning to spill into, their cries echoing in the night air. "We'll make a run for the bridge! Jump in the water when you get there." Heero let go of her arm, giving her a push forward.

The world passed by in a whiz as they ran. Emerenta picked up her skirts, trying not to stumble. The bridge, barley a silhouette in the distance, began to draw nearer, along with the traders.

Emerenta made to jump before strong arms gripped her around the waist and pulled her down; she felt the cold shackles close around her wrists and ankles. Heero swung around; his sword drawn met with another blade. He ran the man through as an arrow struck him in the side. He fell to his knees, disappointed in himself as shackles closed about his ankles then hands; he was disarmed, unable to defend his sister and himself.

Heero could hear more arrows whizzing by head. A needle, sunk into his arm, and Heero could feel himself drifting into sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**__**

Chapter Five

Duo sat at the foot of his father's bed, watching him sleep. It had been a month since Duo had arrived home from war and his father, during the time he was gone, began to sleep into illness, clinging to life. He kissed his father's forehead, sweeping back his graying bangs. Duo drew the curtains down, allowing his father to sleep in a warm bed free of the winter drafts. It had been nine months since he had last been home, now Duo enjoyed his free time sleeping in a proper bed.

Duo had never seen his mother, Elaine, so happy upon their return. She busted about the castle for days, preparing food and making sure her children were well attended to. Duo wondered about the castle, amazed by how much it had changed; new tapestries had been hung and rooms aired out. He came upon his favorite balcony, looking about the city. He could see many villagers from where he stood; bustling about the day even in this cold weather, but something caught his eye.

A tall man with brunette hair and sharp blue eyes rode his white horse towards the city, a man by the name of Malik. He was the most well known slave trader, taking children and adults off the streets and selling them into slavery. It was not often Malik would come by, unless he had something very important. From the drawn curtains of the covered wagon and the heavily protected guards, Duo knew it had to be something of great magnitude.

"Why, Prince Duo," Malik said as Duo entered the Great Hall. "How wonderful it is to see you." Duo's eyes narrowed at the tall man, he was not to be trusted, especially when he welcomed Duo openly. Duo looked towards his mother sitting upon her throne. She was delegated to deal with all visitors, along with the help of Solo, as Conall was ill. Elaine peered at Treize from beneath her veil, angered by his unwelcome arrival.

"Duo," Solo said to his brother as he approached. "Lord Malik says he has something that would be of great interest to us."

"Yes," Malik replied. "That would be true. And I do believe that one would really interest you, Prince Duo."

Duo snorted, wondering if this was really going to be a waste of time. Malik waved his hand to the door; the guards opened it to allow three of Malik's men enter, dragging two persons, each clothed in long cloaks making it impossible to see their faces. They were brought to stand before them, it was obvious one was scared as the other remained calm.

"As you know, a month and sixteen days ago," Malik began. "The Zuleikan Empire was defeated. While no Zuleikan was left alive, it was often questioned if the two descendants of the throne lived." Malik waved a hand towards one of the guards who pushed its shaking hostage forward. He pushed the person down upon their knees, pulling the cloak's hood back to reveal a woman. Solo gasped at the frightened emerald green eyes that looked upon him; he had seen eyes like these before. The woman looked frighten, her chestnut hair falling about her face. "I have proof that they are alive."

Malik drew his dagger, pushing her closer to the ground he ripped off her cloak, her saffron gown dirty and torn. He brought the blade close to her shoulder blade, preparing to cut at the sleeve. The other cloaked person began to struggle against their bonds, swinging their arms wildly at the guards before jumping upon Malik and knocking him to the ground. As the prisoner and Malik rolled about in their struggle, the cloak fell from the body and Duo could see that it was plainly the youth he had let pass that one night.

"Stop this at once!" Elaine shouted as she stood up from her throne. The fighting stopped; the girl, the young princess, had backed away, only to be caught by the guards, and the young prince had nearly gotten the upper hand before having a sword at his throat. "How dare you treat royalty in my presence that way? Release them!" Malik released his hold upon the youth, the guards doing the same. The girl scurried to the boy, embracing him. "If they are truly royalty, then they should be treated like it; not as common slaves." She stepped down on from the throne dais, taking careful steps towards the youths. "I recall when their was a time, when Zuleika and Vashti had lived peacefully; why can it not be the same once again after such a tragic war that has left both sides with great losses." Elaine knelt down in front of the two, holding out her hand to allow them both to stand. "They shall be treated as if they were visiting nobles. Solo?"

Solo stepped forward, shocked by his mother's actions, bowed to her. "Yes, Mother?"

"Solo, make sure that the young princess…Emerenta, is it?" The girl nodded, apparently startled by what was happening. "Take the lady Emerenta too the women's hall; make sure my women attend to her, dress her properly for her state, and see to it she is given a room."

"Yes, Mother," Solo bowed to her. He approached the young princess, stretching out his hand. She took it hesitantly, looking back at her brother as she was led down a hall.

"Now, the young, well I assume he'd be an emperor, Heero?" Heero nodded. "Duo, will you take him to your chambers and make sure that he is given the care his sister was given?" Duo bowed before leading the young man out of the Hall, watched by a dumbstruck Malik.


	6. Chapter Six

**__**

Chapter Six

Emerenta had allowed herself to be cleaned, the past month's grime finally leaving her. She had been dressed in a chemisette for the time being. She ran a finger through her hair, it had gotten longer, now falling to the mid of her back. She looked up in the mirror as the door opened, Elaine entered, carrying a scarlet grown.

"How do you feel?" Elaine asked Emerenta as she laid the gown down upon the bed.

"Wonderful."

"Well that's good." Elaine approached the vanity, picking up a brush. "May I comb your hair? It has been long since I combed my sons' and I miss the calming effect it gave me." Emerenta nodded, remembering when her own mother had brushed out her hair and braided it. Elaine picked up the brush, running it through the silky tresses. "Why, your hair is about as long as my son's. In a month's time your braid will fall to his!" Emerenta was silent, watching as the woman brushed her hair in the mirror.

"You remind me so much of your mother," Elaine commented.

"You knew my mother?"

"Why, yes," Elaine paused. "She is the reason that I was married to Conall. We grew up as children. You do look a lot like her."

Emerenta was silent, contemplating her thoughts. "Why is she the reason?"

"Well, it's a long story," Elaine began. "I grew up in the country of Shea, not to far from her country Estrellita."

"That's close to Vashti."

"Yes, you do know your geography well. We spent the summers together and when it came time for your mother to marry (she was but a moon older than I) Conall had sought her hand. However, your grandfather, Lord Ailill, allowed her to choose out of love. She fell in love with the young Odin."

"I was told King Conall and Father had once been good friends."

"Yes, it was true. Yet Conall had always been a competitive one and when he had one the love of Eloiny, he had gotten quite jealous. He's become ludicrously mad towards your father over the years that he vowed to hurt him in the worst way possible."

"Weren't you given a chance for love?" Emerenta asked as Elaine began to braid her hair like she did to her son, Duo's, quite often.

"Well, no. My father wasn't as understanding as he was your grandfather. He sent me to be married to Conall when I had turned fourteen. It was two years later when I gave birth to Solo and three years later to Duo. Your mother only saw Solo and this is the first time I have had the chance to meet her children, but I did know your names before you were born.

"Your name, Emerenta Faelina, she got from an old legend's kingdom that we were told when we were fostered on the Isle of Ariella. It means "glistening fairy kingdom." Your brother, Heero, was given the name of her favorite legend. A young elf, Ailill, became a great hero as he defended his country when he never was a prince or a noble, but a lowly pheasant."

"What of your sons' names?" Were they given the names of legends?"

"Yes and no. Solo's name means "ancient one" or should be the semblance of a dragon. Duo's name means "elevated peace" for when I gave birth, I had twice the feeling of peacefulness and it suited him." Elaine finished the braid, tying it with a leather thong. "I brought an old gown of mine from the trunks, it might be too large for you but it'd do for the night. I'll take you to a seamstress tomorrow to have clothes fitted and sewed for you; can't have you walking about in shifts at all hour in your state of royalty. I'll make sure to have your brother and my sons to come with us to the square. We'll have to get you both fitted."

"Why are you doing this?" Emerenta asked as she turned around. "Not that I mind your hospitability, but I had thought that a woman of my father's enemy would be more hostile towards us."

Elaine smiled, helping the girl get into the gown. "Your mother was a sister to me and I've loved her well, but to see her children in so much hurt and to know mine have gone through the same, pains me. This is my way of returning the love back between two countries," She kissed Emerenta's brow. "And I've always wanted a daughter."

Heero allowed the water to cool him. He allowed to chambermaids to clean him, as he feared he would fall asleep. The perfumed water calmed him, soothing his aching muscles. He relaxed a few minutes before getting out and drying himself of. He put on the cloth tunic that had been provided for him. There was a knock on the door; instinctively, Heero crouched back, ready to defend himself.

The door opened and the braided man, with amethyst eyes, peered in. "Good, you're out." The man entered, carrying a blue tunic and chinos. He placed them on a chair, before leaving he turned and looked back at Heero, shutting the door behind him. Heero let out a breath, surprised that he was holding it, before dressing into the clothes.

He opened the door, finding the man sitting on the bed. He stood up when he saw Heero enter. He held out his hand. "I'm Duo." Heero started at the offered hand a moment before he reached out and shook it. "I'm to escort you to dinner." Heero nodded and followed the man to the dinning hall, remembering each turn and taking note of exits.

"You're that man aren't you?" Heero asked as he watched Duo's thigh-length braid swing back and forth. "The one that let my sister and I pass?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I am," Duo replied, tracing his finger along the wall.

"I thank you, and I'm sure my sister does too. Didn't you know who we were?"

Duo stopped, turning to the Zuleikan prince. "I didn't at first, but when you're sister spoke and I saw her eyes then looked at you, I knew the rumors were true. The intrepidly beautiful princess and the valiantly handsome prince, was when I knew who you were."

"Yet you still let us pass." Heero looked into the violet eyes, his head reaching the man's nose in height. "Even with a battle was raging?"

"Why shouldn't I of let you pass?" Duo shrugged. "You weren't my enemy, nor were I your father's foe. I was just a pawn in a petty battle. Neither my brother nor I wanted to battle your country, but we had to for our father could barely lift his sword and the law demanded us to fight." Duo looked at the youth, he had to be at least seven years younger than he yet the war had made him appear younger. "I don't want to be your rival, but consider me as your friend and forget of the pass." Duo took the youth's hand in his. "I understand you might not trust me, I wouldn't if I was in your position, but please, allow this generation to start anew. I promise you that I will find a way to return all of your lands, honor, and state." Heero nodded, knowing the man was being sincere.

Elaine mixed the potion in with the wine, carefully stirring it within the chalice. She turned towards the bed where her husband and king was propped up and eating his nightly meal. "Here, sire, drink a gill of this medicine." She held the chalice to his lips, allowing him to drink.

"It tastes horrible," was the man's gruff reply as he went back to eating his meal. His hair had long ago been black but now was gray and covered his cerulean blue eyes. He mopped up the broth with a slab of bannock, drenching it in the juice. Elaine turned her head, disgusted by the man's table manners.

"My chamberlain," Conall began between bites. "He has informed me that the young Zuleikan heirs are inside this castle." Elaine's eyes narrowed at the man, all of the past years' malice beginning to boil inside. "That you have given quite a deal of hospitality. Is this true, my wife?"

"Yes." Elaine said standing from the bed. "I have allowed both to dwell inside this palace as long as I see fit and to help them reinstate all that they have lost."

"I will allow no such thing." Conall shouted. "Of all the people I would have not expected to have such insolence from my own wife! By tomorrow's morning it shall be decreed that the young Zuleikans head's shall hang from the noose!"

"That's if you live by tomorrow's morning!" Elaine screamed at him before storming out of the room and returning to her chambers. She opened the door to her rooms to find her oldest son, Solo, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hello, Mother." Solo bowed and kissed her hand. "Are you alright? You look disgruntled."

"I'll be alright in a moment," Elaine said taking a seat. "I'm just bewildered…by life." She looked towards the bed to see the young princess sleeping beneath the covers. She had told the girl to return to her chambers after dinner, not trusting the wondering eyes of the young guards on both the two Zuleikans and had also sent Duo to watch after the young prince. "I've never told you this Solo, but I never loved your father."

"I know that, Mother," Solo replied, embracing the frail woman. "There were many nights that I, and Duo too, knew that you lay awake crying. You're love for him was one sided and I can understand why you don't love him." Elaine smoothed back the shoulder-length ebony hair, looking into his amethyst eyes. Both her sons had here eyes, but their features were god-like, like that of their true father's.

She pulled her son an arm's length away, examining the well toned muscles, the scars upon his arms, and yet the same caring face that both her sons possessed. "I'm so proud my son, of both my children; I have so much to be proud of." She cast her eyes to the quiet figure on the bed. Emerenta's lanky figure showed through the sheets. "Try not to wake her Solo; but please carry Emerenta to her chambers. I'm sure the women have finished preparing a room for her. Have Diane sleep with her, I'm sure Emerenta would be started to wake up in an unfamiliar room alone."

"Yes, Mother." Solo kissed his mother and carefully began to lift the small girl. She was light and frail in his arms and Solo felt the sudden whim to hold onto her, to protect her, and make sure she did not break.

"Will you tell your brother to stop making eyes at the young prince and sleep? Tomorrow we'll go to the square and find more fitting clothing." Solo nodded as he left the room, leaving his mother by herself.

That night, in the darkest hour of dawn, the King Conall of Vashti, passed away in his sleep, unmissed my all…


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

Duo sat in the darkened pub; his cloak carefully concealed his identity. He drank from the dirtied glass, the ale tasted sour on his tongue. He almost regretted coming out of the castle, until he heard what the commoners were speaking about. He edged closer, his keen hearing picking up on the tiniest sounds from the group.

"…I swear that it's true!" a red haired man with tan freckles said to the other two in his group taking a swig of his pint.

"You can't be serious!" an onyx haired man shouted. "All that we've fought for and they allow the Zuleikan blood line to be welcomed guests!"

"Not only that, but they're returning the throne and the entire country to the young prince!" a blonde replied, slamming his ale upon the table. The auburn man turned to the blonde.

"It wouldn't be that way if the prince Duo wasn't infatuated with the Zuleikan emperor!" A murmur arose between them. "Tomorrow eve there will be a new king, and what good can we expect from him if he too is love-struck by the young princess!"

"Who can blame him," the onyx man stated. "If I weren't gay I'd nail that little harlot right in the ass, although I can't say the young emperor isn't bad looking. He's got a pretty handsome face." Duo, angered by the men's' words, tossed a few coins upon the table and left the pub. He mounted his black steed and rode back to the castle.

As Duo entered the hall, he was greeted with the pleasant sound of music. The soft strings of the harp and the harmonious lute were graced softly with the delicate vocals of a woman. The voice belonged to Emerenta, who sat on the dais next to Elaine, picking at the strings of the golden harp. Heero sat at her feet, mindlessly strumming on the lute. Duo cast his eyes about the room: servants busied themselves with cleaning, a few of his father's councilors lingered about, and a few of the guards listened to the beautiful melody. Solo sat in what use to be his father's throne, his gaze resting on Emerenta.

Duo smiled, it had been true what the commoners had said: Solo was smitten about the young princess as Duo was for Heero. They deserved each other in Duo's opinion. It was often that Duo caught his brother wandering about the women's hall, hoping to steal a glimpse of the beauty.

Elaine saw Duo enter, and beckoned him to sit down next to her. As Duo sat down upon the cushioned bench, the song ended, a chorus of cheering echoed in the halls.

"I ask that you play another song for us, Emerenta, one that you learned on the Isle of Ariella," Solo asked.

"If that is what you wish for," Emerenta replied. "But I must ask that the Lady Elaine plays the lute, no offense brother as you know not the strings for this tune."

"I am not offended, Sister. It would only be proper that both women fostered on the same Isle should play the tunes that they have learned." Heero stood, placing the lute in the hands of Elaine.

"Come, Heero," Duo said. "Take a seat by me so we may both enjoy this wondrous event as it has been long since my mother has played." Heero nodded and took a seat next to Duo. Over the past days, Duo had gotten to know Heero. Although it had not been easy, Duo had earned the youth's trust and often found himself in Heero's company, although he didn't mind.

Emerenta began to pluck daintily at the strings, before changing into a song, poignant tune. Elaine began to follow, her fingers dancing upon the strings. Duo began to absently pet the lap dog that jumped into his lap as Emerenta began to sing.

Solo knelt in front of the aging Druid, Fiachra. The old priest's age was unknown, forgotten over the generations that had been crowed the Vashtian ruler. The crown was placed upon his head. Applause rose within the gathered crowd as Solo took his rightful throne.

Duo clapped, his gaze traveling around towards the gathered subjects and nobles. His second cousin, from the Peacecraft Kingdom, Relena was there. Duo narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was younger than him, by two years, and yet it seemed to amaze Duo of her witchery. He often found her fawning about the men's hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of Heero.

Duo looked about, searching for Heero. Heero set next to his sister and Duo's mother on a dais. He was dressed in rich sapphire silks, his rank finally noticed. His dark brown hair fell in front of his eyes in a hauntingly way. Duo averted his gaze back to Solo when he found the handsome young man returning the stare. Standing next to the priest, Duo held out his hand to his brother, embracing him in a brotherly hug.

"Brother," Solo spoke before his people. "I ask now, before all these here, that you, a great warrior on land, yet better on horse, become my Captain of Horse. I hate to offend you Llyr." Solo turned to the aging soldier that had been their father's Captain of Horse.

"You have not offended me, milord," Llyr replied in a short bow. "I am growing old and any youth nowadays could easily unseat me."

"I am glad that you have shown good humor," Solo replied, shaking the old man's hand. "Now, Brother, what say you?"

Duo clamped his hand upon Solo's shoulder. "Gladly, Brother, seeing as the wiser before me will see to it that I am Captain." However Solo was not looking at his brother, but at the dais where his mother set.

"Hello, Lord Heero," a blonde haired, blue eyed woman, a cousin of Duo, said as she walked down the halls.

"Hello, lady Relena," Heero bowed out of courtesy. It had been a month since Solo had been crowned King and so much had happened. Besides the fact that Heero now had a half-witted woman following him about, he was enjoying his stay in Vashti.

In yet a few days, Heero and Duo would be taking a fortnight journey to Zuleika to restore his place in his empire. Heero was making his way towards the women's chambers, hoping to speak a word with Emerenta before he was to busy to see her before he left. After much arguing, Heero had finally convinced Emerenta to stay at the Vashtian castle where he knew she would be safe. His heart told him that there would be an unsettling matter and it was best that one Zuleikan survived.

"Where are your off to, Lord Heero?" Relena asked as she batted her painted eyes at Heero. Heero's mouth turned into a distasteful grin, his feet placing a few more inches between himself and the woman he had begun to see as a harlot.

"I wish to speak to my sister."

"Well," Relena leaned in. "You have til the next new moon before you leave Vashti."

Heero placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing Relena away. "I will be spending the next few days with the men to prepare for the return back home. I will be unable to see her and this is the only time that I may speak with her. I hope that you will understand." Relena scoffed at the man.

"Well she's not in the women's halls. She left but an hour ago."

"Where will I find her then? She couldn't have gone to the gardens in this stormy weather."

Relena shrugged. "I do not know, Prince Heero." Displeased by her mere presence, Heero left Relena in the halls. Relena watching him leave with a sly smile on her face.


	8. Chapter Eight

**__**

Chapter Eight

"There has to be some way we can get rid of her." Relena stomped about her chambers. Dorothy, a platinum blonde woman, narrowed her eyes at the young princess. At the age of five Relena had been born and Dorothy, a nobleman's daughter, was given as a servant to the babe. Dorothy was no ordinary woman, coming from a line of fighters and politicians, she learned to handle a sword, write, and became a great scholar. Dorothy had grown to protect the young princess, falling more in love with Relena every day, yet the young princess was too blind to realize the love.

"I can't even get to Heero with her standing in the way," Relena ranted to Dorothy. "His only concern is the well being of his sister." Relena looked out the window towards the cloaked figure walking in between the columns of the courtyard, avoiding the rain. "Look at the girl, for once she isn't in the women's chambers busying herself with her needlepoint."

Dorothy stood, walking to the window. Sure enough Emerenta's hands were idle. It puzzled her as to where the girl was headed, especially towards the men's hall.

"Have you ever noticed the way your cousin looks at Heero?" Dorothy asked, stopping Relena mid-rant.

"Well it can't be Solo, he's always fawning after Emerenta; and we all now Duo's as straight as a circle.

"Yet that's not the problem, I can deal with Duo, it's Emerenta that causes problems." Relena stopped her pacing, giving Dorothy some time to think.

"I've often seen men lusting after that girl," Dorothy began. "And some of your father's soldiers find her attractive, I'm sure they'd be easily pleased…"

"What are you getting at?" Relena asked.

"What I'm saying lady Relena is that the men would gladly get rid of her, if they would be allowed to have some fun with her." A cruel smiled played upon Relena's lips as she watched the figure of Emerenta disappear into the tower.

Emerenta walked down the halls, passing by many tapestries. She had just left from the library, retrieving her harp that was left discard in there yesternight. The storm grew more and more violent with each passing moment, surely an omen from the gods. The torches' lights were flickering in the wind that came through windows. She hugged the cloak closer to her, one hand picking at the strings of the harp, when she felt strong hands grasp her mouth and embrace her waist.

The strong hand stifled her startled scream, the harp crashing to the floor as she was dragged into a room. A man shoved her to the ground, two others holding her by her arms. She kicked her foot out, feeling it connect with the man above her. He groaned, pulling out a dagger, the sound of the blade leaving its scabbard echoed through the room.

"Struggle once more and the blade will sink into those lovely breasts of yours," The man whispered to her in a husky voice. Emerenta felt her legs pushed down forcefully. The man leaned over her, his face inches from hers. She felt his hand holding her chin as he reached down and kissed her brow, planting kisses on her face. As his face neared her lips, she sunk her teeth into the meaty flesh of his cheek. He screamed in displeasure, the blood from his wound covering Emerenta's face.

He slapped her, her cheek beginning to bruise. "Damn bitch. Hold her down!" The men holding her increased the hold they had on her. He positioned himself between her legs, he began moving her skirts to the side, deciding against he drew his dagger once again. "Now this will hurt but a little." The man smirked as he began tearing her dress with the blade. He tore the dress into a sort of slash, a pale leg visible in the flickering light. "Now we're even." The man brought the dagger next to her leg, scrapping it across her skin; a strawberry gash began to form. Emerenta hissed in pain, the man smiling.

The man leaned down, claiming her lips as he began to pull off his tunic. Emerenta closed her eyes, not wanting to loose her maidenhood. Quietly she began to pray to the Goddess that someone would help her.

Duo rubbed his tired eyes, listening to the eldest councilor droned on. The storm was growing heavy, a few men looked uneasy. Duo yawned, excusing himself from the assembly. He left the room, meeting Solo in the hall.

"Hello Solo," Duo said and nodded to the two guards next to the new king. "Where are you off to?"

"I was going to see, Mother. I had some things to discuss with her."

"I don't think she's in the women's halls," Duo replied. "Last I saw of her she was in the library with a few women listening to Emerenta play the harp. They're probably trying to find a safe place till this storm passes."

"That's more than likely true," Solo nodded, leaving Duo. Solo continued down the hall, his two guards not to far behind him. The storm was becoming more violent, the rain pelting through the dormers. He was nearing the library, no music that could be heard spilled behind the closed doors through the storm's cries. Solo stopped, turning to the door on his right.

"What is it my lord?" One of the guards asked.

"Shh…" Solo leaned his head against the door. The room was often used as a private study by guest nobles; however it couldn't be Relena as books held no interest to her. The sound of a man came through the wooden door, it sounded like a sort of struggle. He pushed open the door, stunned by what he saw.

Emerenta turned her head away, not wanting to look at the naked man above her. Her thigh still bled from where the man had cut her. She closed her eyes as the man began to clumsily remove her corset. The other two held her down (she long ago gave up her struggle); she knew her body was bruised enough.

The door opened, a wave of orange light washing over the room's occupants. The shuffling of feet, the clang of swords, and when Emerenta opened her eyes, Solo knelt beside her.

"See to it that they are properly dealt with," Solo commanded the two guards that had hold of the two that held Emerenta down, her rapist knocked unconscious. "Don't try to move." Solo folded Emerenta's skirts over her exposed legs, and gathering her in his arms, lifted the frail body off the ground. "My chambers are the closet, I'll have my chamberlain fetch a surgeon and your brother, I'm sure he'll wish to have a word with those three." Emerenta nodded, at a lost of words and allowed herself to be carried into Solo's chambers.

"How is she?" Heero asked as Solo and the surgeon stepped into the hall.

"She is fine," the surgeon, a woman by the name of Sally Po, assured the young man. "She needs to rest, so I gave her a dram of boiled herbs. There wasn't much harm done, her maidenhood is still intact, she's just bruised from her struggle with the men."

"Were they your men?" Heero eyed Solo, his trust in the man beginning to wane.

"No, they were Lady Relena's," Solo replied. "I'm just to go on my way and have a word with her, but first I want to ask you a question." Sally excused herself, returning to her own chambers. "I am older than you, by about ten years, and now that I am king, I must begin to find a woman to bear an heir as I know my brother will never truly have one that I could claim by heir.

"I think it is no secret that I enjoy your sister's company," Solo continued. "She has much wisdom for someone of her age, a true priestess I expect. I find her beautiful and I never want to let her leave my side. When I saw those men about her, I felt protective and I would have done more damage to them if I had not realized what I was doing and your sister said to stop. And as you're father is dead, and you the ruling heir, I ask you that you allow me to marry your sister."

Heero, shocked by the man's words, smiled. He had known the man loved his sister, but did not think it more than lust. "I would gladly give you my blessing; however it is not for me to say whom she will marry. You will have to propose to her." Solo nodded, and bowed to the young prince.

That night, the announcement of an engagement between old foes excited the kingdom, the violent storm turned into a moonlit night…


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

The people danced gaily in the halls, their laughter echoing along with the beautiful tunes of the bards. Duo, dressed in the finest tunic of red that one could find, looked about the bailey. He spotted who he was looking for. Emerenta laughed along with a group of women. Many approached and coagulated their new queen. Her gown was made of a pale sea green with sparkling emeralds woven into the corset. Her hair was done high, Elaine had braided and knotted it and placed a silver cornet sparkling from behind the dark locks.

"May I have this dance, Sister," Duo held out his hand for Emerenta to take. She smiled and allowed herself to be led onto a dais where many of the nobles were dancing. Duo spun her into his arms, pushing her out and moving his feet to the music.

"I want you to do it, Duo."

"What?" Duo twirled Emerenta around, her skirt circling around her in a symmetrical wave.

"I know you love him, I can see it," Emerenta smiled. "Tell Heero how you feel, and I'm sure he'll return the feelings."

"How…how would you know?" Duo had always thought he was being inconspicuous, he had not realized someone knew.

"It's quite obvious," Emerenta replied. "You two both lust after each other worse than a young maiden and knight. I'm not standing here blind, and I'm telling you to go for it. Heero, he's shy, and a little naive, but he does love you, more than you think he would. He won't approach you, he's more concerned about making others happy, and he needs happiness, more than any of us do, so I'm asking you to approach him. Please do this for me, Duo." Duo nodded, as the song came to an end.

Across the room Relena glared at the young woman.

"At least she's out of the way, lady Relena," Dorothy commented.

Relena growled. "I wanted her dead…"

"Methinks," Dorothy continued. "That the Fates have thought of something better for us."  
"Yes," Relena paused, her mind working in mischievous ways. "Who was it that Emerenta was promised to at her time of birth, do you know Dorothy?"

"Why, I believe it was the young prince, Wufei of the Xylian Dragon Clan. Why do you ask Lady Relena?"

Relena smiled, her grin reflecting pure evil. "I have an idea."

Solo laid Emerenta down on the soft bed. A fire had been lit in his chambers, a soft glow cast about the room warming the earth on the chilly winter night. Softly, he bent down to kiss his bride, smiling as she submitted to the kiss. He combed back a few of the stray hairs that had fallen from her braid to form soft spirals. His actions were silent and needed no words as he pulled on the strings of her corset.

Solo leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, placing feather light kisses on her jaw as he removed the corset then her chemise. Solo removed his black tunic, casting it to the side. Fumbling with the strings of her skirts, he removed the green skirts before removing his braies. After removing their undergarments, Solo pulled the fur covers over the both of them, shielding them from the chill air.

Emerenta traced her fingers along Solo's well lined chest, feeling the scars of war. "How did you…" Emerenta began before Solo shushed her.

"I'll speak about them later, I promise." Emerenta nodded and allowed Solo to kiss her. He used a free hand to smooth back her hair, the other he pushed her legs further apart, resting himself between her legs.

"Solo…"

"Hm?"

"I'm…scared."

Solo stopped his trail of kisses on her neck, his amethyst eyes meeting her emerald ones. "Try not to concentrate on it, love. I won't promise that it won't hurt, but I'll try to make it easier." Emerenta nodded.

Solo toyed with a caramel nipple, gently sucking on her neck. He positioned his meaty phallus in front of her virgin opening, slowly pushing himself in. Emerenta gasped at the sudden intrusion, biting her lip as a tear slid down her cheek. Solo kissed at the droplets, hushing her with soft whispers.

"I'll wait…"

"Thank you," Emerenta said, her breathing becoming heavy. "I love you."

"I do too," Solo said as he kissed her again. He moved himself, allowing himself to slide to the head before going back in slowly, his movements slow and steady. He did this for a few minutes, allowing Emerenta to adjust.

Finally Emerenta nodded, "I'm ready."

Still not wanting to hurt his bride, Solo continued his movements slowly, each thrust getting faster and harder. Solo began massaging her breasts, rubbing harder and biting her neck in soft nips. Emerenta gasped at the sudden pleaser, moving her hips with each thrust.

Faster and faster their movements grew, their voices echoing about the room. Never in so many years had two children borne from a lineage of a God bond together. Their love would stand the test of time; no one would come between them.

As the moon rose high, their pleasure grew. Finally, their love was complete, Solo's seed implanting itself into his young bride's womb.

That night both slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Days after Solo and Emerenta's wedding, Duo and Heero traveled with a small company of men on the road to the Zuleikan Empire. Their journey had been peaceful but all that was about to change…


	10. Chapter Ten

**__**

Chapter Ten

__

Two months after Solo and Emerenta's wedding…

The once green trees, full of life and blooming with early spring flowers, were no longer what they once were. Decayed branches hung lifelessly in the path, their leaves all but gone. The horses snorted, not liking their eerie surroundings.

Duo leaned forward, patting his black steed's neck. "Each Shea, we're almost across the border." The border of Vashti and Zuleika was drawing near, which was really a magic event. From the beginning of time, Zuleika was a place where gods were born, the Earth enchanting every fiber of the land. Anyone of the Zuleika had some form of magical power, others even more. Many of the Zuleikans went to Ariella to become priestess or priests to the Goddess, the magick following them, linking the two planes of land together.

"Once the moon rises," Heero began. "We'll be able to see the path to the palace easier." They had waited, two months to be exact, till they departed from the Vashti palace, in hopes of reaching the border before Beltane, where all magick was at its second highest during the year.

They rode in silence, no birds to be heard, and no wind to caress their skin. Dusk was approaching; the hauntingly beautiful sky began to turn from its murky green to the violet rays of night.

"There it is!" One of the soldiers gasped, pointing towards the road that began to appear within their vision. The trees, once dead, began to spring to life, but not in the usual spring colors. Instead their bark was silver, their leaves shades of gold, ruby, and sapphires. Men that had never ventured past the border gasped and whistled, amazing by such magical beauty.

"You brought be here, Lady Relena, yet I see no sign of the Vashtian prince."

"Don't worry, Lord Wufei," Relena smiled at the onyx haired dragon lord. "He should be approaching soon." Two weeks after the wedding, Relena and her company disappeared, supposedly to her home country. However that's not what Relena had in mind. At the time of Emerenta's birth, the young princess was enthroned to marry a young Dragon Lord of unconceivable power. The young prince, known as Wufei, was trained as a high class warrior and wizard at the time of his birth, his reign ruthless.

Wufei grew up on Dragon Island, his castle built within the Ebony Mountains. He was a form of Shifter, along with his people, who would be known as the Dragon Clan, people with the ability to transform themselves into mighty dragons. They were most often feared by the people of neighboring villages, many myths of the people caused more fear.

Every summer, Wufei would travel to Ariella, where Emerenta was fostered and trained in magick and spellbinding, to spend time with the young priestess, his promised wife. He had grown quite in love with the emerald eyed woman, yet she never quite returned his feelings. Every fall he would leave the Isle, dreaming till next spring of the chestnut haired woman. It had been years since he'd seen her, although he had heard little of the battles he knew were raging between the two neighboring countries.

Relena had come to the mountains but a month ago, asking for his help. The Vashtian princes had invaded Zuleika, slaughtering Heero and Emerenta. It was then known that the young prince was given the kingdom and was making a journey to establish it. The remaining survivors of the massacre wouldn't fall to such a king and had found a young boy, the age of Heero, and cropped off his hair, tattooing him to bear the same crest as the young prince to convince the people that their king had returned and accept Duo as ruler.

"Look yonder, lord Wufei," Relena gestured towards the distance where an army of horses and men bearing white flags neared the gates. "They bear the flags of truce."

"It seems so, Lady," Wufei snorted. "However if what you say is true, we can expect more hostile behavior from them once they find we're here."

"I wouldn't doubt that they'd become aggressive," Dorothy commented.

"They'll have to camp before they reach the gates; dusk has already began to fall upon us. I assume they'd be expecting some resistance and would rest for the evening to prepare for the worse," Wufei stated. "We'll attack before dawn." Wufei turned upon his heals, entering the House of Yuy to inform his men of his plan.

Emerenta stood upon the balcony, watching as the crimson sun rose in the north. Her fingers fumbled with the ring upon her finger, symbolizing her as a member of the Maxwell House. No birds called out, the morning awaking was an eerie silence. Emerald green eyes scanned the horizon, using what Sight she had to predict the battle.

"Heero…" she whispered, feeling her twin's pain.

_…the blade was sinking deep…hadn't they known who he was…a soldier screamed, begging for mercy as razor sharp teeth sunk into his thigh…_

Emerenta was beginning to feel overwhelm, she could feel their pain, their worry, their hope. She clenched a pale hand over her heart, saying a prayer to the Gods that her brother and new brother would be safe. She bowed her head, fumbling within her cloak for a ball of yarn and marble. She began to wrap the yarn tightly around the marble, dangling it at thigh length. She swung the string around, the marble flying through the air. Sealing a protection spell within the crystal ball she tossed the marble into the air, watching as it flew into the forest.

Her eyes narrowed, casting a glance towards the sky. "Shinigami will soon awaken…"

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Sorry it was so short! Thank you to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it. I got a job at Pizza Hut (or Pizza Slut as I call it) and I HATE IT! It's a lousy job and they don't pay the 2.50 an hour they're suppose to pay tips or not. I highly recommend NOT getting a job there.

Thank you to those that have reviewed and I'm sorry for ranting.


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven

Heero watched the flames, gazing intently at them as they rose into the air, forming hidden shapes that only he could see…

"Heero…" Emerenta spoke to Heero as he packed his horse. "I know." Heero stopped as he placed the saddle on his horse to look at his twin. "I've known since I first stepped here…"

"You saw it…with the Sight…didn't you?" Heero asked.

"Yes." Emerenta nodded. "You have it too. You saw it yet you refused to believe." She grabbed hold of Heero's arm as he turned to leave. "Heero, I know you'll deny your feeling because you can't produce an heir but I will bear you one." Heero stopped, turning his cobalt blue eyes to match emerald green ones. "Heero, I am with child…"

"Are you alright, Heero?" Heero looked up at the amethyst eyes he secretly loved so much. Duo stared across the fire.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You were just…" A sudden snap was heard to their left. "What the…"

It happened much too fast; large beasts with widespread wings flew down upon the camp. The biggest dragon, an onyx colored beast with pearled fangs and fresh blood dripping down snarled at the young Zuleikan Prince, snapping its jaws.

Duo drew his sword, the blade flashing the reflection of a green dragon speeding towards him. Jumping to the side, Duo brought his blade down, the metal sinking into the exposed neck. The dragon gave a hiss, sapphire blood spilling from the wound as the body began to simmer smoke. Slowly the body began to twist into the shape of a human, dark black hair plastered to the form of a young man.

Duo stepped back, watching as him men scattered about, fending off the dragons. "It's the Dragon Clan!"

Heero backed away, his sword drawn. The beast towered over him, its jaws snapping. Clearly this dragon had to be the leader as he was the largest of them all and the rest looked like juveniles. The dragon snorted, rearing back its head before snapping forward, missing Heero as the prince jumped to the side.

Heero brought his blade down, missing the dragon's thigh. The dragon snapped his jaws, breathing flames. Heero rolled to the ground, crawling underneath the beast. As he stood he could barely see Duo dogging the attacks a juvenile was giving him.

The dragon whipped his tail, Heero flying forward. He spit up the earth, blood seeping onto the ground as he rolled onto his back. Heero looked up, the onyx dragon loomed above. Giving out a loud roar, Heero prepared to die as the black beast looked down once again, its lips pulling back into a smile.

The dragon lifted its powerful foot, pinning Heero to the ground. Heero felt the dragon's hot breath upon his face, the wind ruffling his already wild hair. A sharp talon grazed across Heero's cheek, blood surfacing the scar tissues and dripped upon the ground.

"That is enough!" A woman's voice rang across the battlefield. For a minute Heero had assumed it was his sister, however his hope had been misplaced. Relena stepped forward, dressed in dark red robes she signaled the dragons to halt. Few men were left, most lay dead, charred or bleeding to death. Heero was relieved to see Duo still standing, although not in the best condition he had wished he would be.

"Good job, Wufei," Relena nodded towards the onyx dragon. The dragon gazed back at the woman, before releasing its hold on Heero and stepped back. Before their eyes the gigantic black beast transformed into a man with ebony hair and onyx eyes that dealt out a deadly glare.

Heero pulled his weight up, resting on his elbow. "Wufei?" The man turned to look at him. "You betrayed the Zuleikans, you betrayed Emma!" A flash of hurt shone behind the coal colored eyes before becoming impassive.

"Don't you understand Heero?" Relena began as she walked forward towards the Zuleikan prince. Duo glared at her, his hand shaking as he controlled his urge to charge his cousin down. "It wasn't easy convincing the Dragon Lord to join me, and even though I told the Vashtians would use you, a Vashtian soldier, as a pawn to deceive what was left of the Zuleikans, into believing that you were the prince; yet when Wufei saw you, he knew it was you, he saw your Emma! That damned woman is the reason why you're here!"

"What has she done to you?" Duo called across the field, his anger reaching a higher point.

"Why, Duo, she did the greatest crime of all. Because of her, I couldn't have Heero. No, with that woman around it was a constant battle of trying to get Heero's attention, so I decided to kill her off…"  
"It was you then," Duo stated. "You were the ones that ordered your guards to attack her."

"Yes," Relena admitted, a sly smile coming to her face. "But seeing as my men would rather have had their fun with her, it didn't work, but at least I got her out of my way." She turned back to Heero. "But when dear Wufei saw you, I had no choice to but him under a spell. Spells that will make him do whatever I command, but as you can see, he's been trying to resist it." Heero looked towards Wufei. Yes the man was clearly having an inner battle. His hands twitched in a seizure-like panic and his eyes flashed in the moonlight.

"Why would you want me?" Heero hissed, his words dripping with venom.

"Isn't it obvious, Heero? All these weeks I have flirted with you, and yet you denied me. Now I see," Relena's eyes flashed towards Duo, "that someone else stands in the way."

Duo looked towards Heero, wondering if maybe…NO! This wasn't the time or place to be thinking of their feelings towards each other. Different matters had to be dealt with first. "And what do you plan to do with us?"

Relena smiled, her hands waved towards the shadows were armed men stepped out of the darkness. "First, I would like to have my fun," Her smile grew larger, "In the most sacred of places…"

* * *

Emerenta sat in the women's hall, a large and heavy book spread across her lap. Elaine watched her daughter sit in solitude as she spun lazily, not caring if the wool knotted. The younger woman had looked troubled since morning. She had seen the girl wonder about the halls during the nights, constantly looking out the window.

The Sight had long since left Elaine in her old age, but the woman still had some magic left to her, and it troubled Elaine that she could no longer use her inner eye to see the cause to such woe.

Elaine supposed that Emerenta and Solo were happy, it had now been three months and all Emerenta did was drift since her brother had left. Elaine had seen the troubled expressions the girl gave as she stared out the windows towards her country.

Elaine had been given no word of her youngest son and began to worry if the worst had come. There could have easily been a civil war between the remaining Zuleikans. Damn her husband! It was all his doing, his jealously over one woman that had caused a war between two countries that could have easily been at peace.

Elaine came out of her musings when she heard a gasp from Emerenta. She looked at the young woman, still bent over her book. The book had once been in the Isle of Arielle's library but was given to her by the High Priestess as a gift for it told of Shinigami, the God of Death, one of Elaine's most favorite Gods that she gave service too. Shinigami, her sons' true father. She had never told Conall, nor had she intended to. It had been her secret, and hers only of her fathered her children; for it was a woman's decision who could father her children and lay claim to them.

"Emerenta?" The girl gave no sign of hearing the woman's voice, but went on with her reading. "Emerenta?" Finally the girl looked up. Her eyes looked tired and drained of emotion. "Dear, you look fatigued, go down to the kitchens and ask one of the cooks to make you something, you need your energy."

"No, no thank you," Emerenta replied. "I'm not hungry." Elaine had noticed the girl had been refusing food and often became sick thereafter when seeing it. Elaine smiled; maybe the woman's troubles were because she was with child. It should have been obvious due to all the breeding women Elaine had seen amongst herself.

Elaine looked at the young woman. Even tired, the girl was still beautiful. The tiredness in her eyes showed a soul of such innocence and troubles, giving an exotic look to the dark haired woman. "Why don't you go lie down for awhile, love? You'll need your energy once Solo comes back from the council meeting."

"Yes," Emerenta gave a weak smile. "Rest would be nice." She stood, adjusting her green skirts and smoothing them flat. "Could I borrow this book?"

"Yes, dear, you can. Read it and enjoy it as much as you want, I've had my share of adventure from it."

"Thank you, Mother." Emerenta kissed Elaine on the cheek before leaving the hall.

* * *

Emerenta watched the sun set from the balcony. Her hands wrapped around herself in the chilly summer breeze. She sighed. She had came back to her chambers, intending to sleep but was not easily granted. She was drawn towards the book that she had borrowed. She had read and reread over the ancient text looking for answers that she knew she had to find.

Danger was brewing, the capturing was done, and now they must wait. It had been too long, a month, two weeks and four days since she had heard from Heero. It was unlike her brother not to send constant word. Even if he was in the most perilous situation, he would still send a message, by Sight or letter, of his doings and state. They would have gotten to Zuleika in less than two weeks if they had rested to keep the large company from becoming weary, but still no word came and Emerenta became more fretful for her brothers' lives. ()

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Emerenta's small figure.

"Come in side, love." Solo begged as he felt Emerenta shiver beneath his strong arms. "The chamberlain started a fire and it's warm inside. I don't want you freezing out here." He kissed her neck, pulling back her long hair. He loved it when she wore her hair unbound and free, the chestnut locks curled into spirals that cascaded down her back (why her hair was almost as long as his brother's!) and framed her face.

"Emma, what ails you so?" Solo asked, his head resting into the crook of her neck. "For days you have been distressed and it pains me so to see you like this and not know what has caused you such pain. Emerenta if I've done something to hurt you, I am sorry for whatever it is."

Emerenta was silent before speaking. "You have not done anything, Solo. I am just worried…"

"I'm worried about them, too," Solo confessed. "I would have expected to here from them or at least see one."

"Aye, me too."

"They'll be home soon, they'll send word of it," Solo assured her. "Now come in side, love, I don't want you getting sick from the cold." Emerenta nodded and followed him inside. Solo shut the balcony doors, drawing the velvet curtains. A warm fire was lit, its heat spreading across the hearth. Emerenta stood still, her figure still shaking although she was calm.

Placing his hands on the side of Emerenta's shoulders, Solo pulled her into his chest, his heart beating as one with hers. "It's alright, love. It's alright." Emerenta nodded and turned around, allowing her husband to embrace her.

They stayed like that for minutes, Solo holding his wife, his only love, into a tight embrace, contented not to let her go. Emerenta looked up, emerald eyes beaming at amethyst ones that showed such courage and vivacity. Solo smiled at her before capturing her lips in a soul-shattering kiss.

He pulled her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. He placed her under the covers, climbing beside her. She looked at him confused. "No, not tonight, love. You are worried. I cannot stress you out any further. My needs need not be met tonight." Emerenta nodded, curling herself up to her husband, the soft beating of his heart becoming a protective lullaby as he soothed her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, a messenger came, his hand broken and his body bloody…

* * *

Remember, Duo is now Emerenta's brother through marriage.

Hope you guys enjoyed! I tried to make it much longer than the others and to think I nearly stopped after Relena's appearance!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Emerenta sat in front of the fire, her distaff in hand. Solo had woken up in the night to find his wife reading the book his mother let her borrow and sighed. This was the fourth time he had awakened and saw her reading that blasted book. When he woke he found her in the chair, curled in front of the fire, the book in her lap. He bent forward, kissing her cheek to awake her. She sat in a daze for a moment as Solo took the book from her, arguing that she needed a mental break and gave her the distaff to busy her so she wouldn't become idle, as she so complained.

Emerenta began to nimbly twirl the un-spun wool. She watched as the spindle fell and rose, her fingers smoothing the thread into an even length and width. She would later dye the thread, maybe to a dark violet and weave Solo a cloak. She had seen him walk about in his tattered and dirty cloak; she knew it was her second duty to produce clothing for her household but thankfully she had plenty of able women to help spin and sew. Her first duty, she could already feel growing inside of her.

She began to brood over the idea of her own children wondering about, her heart swelling with joy. The spindle spun up, then down again, twisting and pulling at the thread. It went down again, spinning back up in a symmetrical circle.

A navy haired woman appeared in front of Emerenta, standing in front of the fire. Solo, who sat in an overstuffed chair across from Emerenta, was oblivious to the woman, contented with his reading. Emerenta gazed at the woman, she gazed back, unspoken words flying between them. They had met long ago, Emerenta's Sight calling out to the woman who had once trained her.

"It is as you fear," the short haired woman spoke. "You're Sight has not failed you as you've believed, Child."

Emerenta spoke, a soft waver in her voice. "Is it inevitable, could I change the course and set it…"

"Child," the strange but beautiful woman held up her hand to silence her. "You can not change what has been there since Time began. The Seven shall come to the lands that they were Fated and Tied to."

"But Five shall leave while Two…"

"Yes, Child," the woman replied to the unspoken comment. "The Two shall stay, never to leave but remain so in Death, as Shinigami has willed it."

Emerenta cast her eyes to the ground. "The two…my brother…Is it Heero, milady?"

The woman's eyes never left Emerenta's, the onyx orbs gazing at emeralds. "It is not for me to say; no one's Sight is available to see the inevitable. You shall know when the time comes."

"Then what can I do?" Inside Emerenta was pleading for another way. "Can't I discourse the prophesy?"

The woman shook her head. "Dearest Emerenta, there is nothing that we mortals can do. Only the Gods can decide upon our fate."

"Shinigami will rise then won't he?"

The woman nodded.

"But the prophesy spoke of the same blood, a straying Soul. Milady isn't there way that I can stop the harm…"

The woman shook her head again, a soft sadness behind those deadly onyx orbs. "No child, there is no way." Emerenta bowed her head, confusion feeling her heart. "Child, I must leave you," Tears began to form in Emerenta's eyes, but she was unwilling to shed them. "I wish you luck and know that I shall see you soon." With a nod the woman disappeared, no trace of her could be seen from where she once stood.

Emerenta snapped her head up, and looked about. She was still spinning the wool; no time seemed to pass by. She glanced at Solo, his book and a scroll still in hand and was busy writing on the hard surface. He had never known of Emerenta's conversation, never knew the presence of the woman, never felt the Higher Power.

Emerenta sighed and went back to her spinning, her mind going over the conversation. If it was true, then they were all doomed…

A brisk knock was heard. Solo looked up, his eyes resting on his wife then the door. "You may enter." A chamberlain, Emerenta believed his name was Sloan, but she couldn't be sure, entered the room in a sort of skittish frenzy.

"Mi…lord…and lady," He stammered, as if he was cold. "One of the prince Duo's men has returned."

Solo smiled and looked at his wife. "That's wonderful news, Sloan, send him into my chambers. Tell him he could enlighten my wife and me of the journey to Zuleika."

Sloan gave a sort of agitated twitch, his left side of his body moved in a sporadic way. "Milord, you don't understand…" Solo arched his eyebrow, his smile falling. "He's injured…"

Solo was up in a moment, already out the door, Emerenta close on his heels. Emerenta felt sorry for the chamberlain, they had rushed by him so quickly the poor man was probably in shock.

They made it down to the bailey to find a crowd gathering around a man. The crowd parted and allowed their ruler to enter. Sally, the castle surgeon, was at the man's side, barking orders to novices to bring herbs and cloths as she sponged at the man's head with a damp cloth.

Solo knelt down to the man. "Dylan?" No response came from the man, his eyes still lolled about in their sockets. "Dylan?" Solo touched the man's arm.

The man's eyes went wide, causing Emerenta to jump at the sudden movement. "My…king…" the man brought his hand up, trying to reach for Solo but failing miserably as his hand only fell back down to the earth.

"Dylan?" The man's eyes close and Solo gave him a slight shake, waking the man up. "Dylan, try to stay awake. The lady Sally is here to help and you need to stay awake for us."

The man looked about. "Yes…milord…whatever you want me to do…" Emerenta looked at her husband; she could truly see how much Solo loved his people. He cared for each man and woman alike, remembering their faces and names, each person as special as the next. Emerenta was delighted that such a man had chosen her as his bride.

Solo cradled the man in his arms, allowing Sally to wrap a bandage around the bleeding waist and clean the wounds. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was…" Dylan began, his eyes closing then snapping open at the last moment, "A great beast…the Clan…the dying Clan…"

Solo looked up at his wife, confusion written on his face towards the dying man's words. "Emerenta?" Emerenta looked down at her husband, her sorrow showing. "Can you use your Sight to see what Dylan speaks of?"

Emerenta nodded and knelt next to the man. "Sir Dylan?" The man's eyes looked towards his queen. "I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?"

The man nodded. "Whatever you ask of me, my Queen, I shall do."

Emerenta gave a weak smile towards the man. She reached out her pale hand to place on Dylan's forehead. Sudden images came flashing into her Mind's Eye. Horrible Images. Images that would cause a child to stay awake for many nights wide-eyed and fearful. She could see her brother; Heero, a strong young man, pinned beneath a large dragon, spitting and snarling.

Emerenta felt herself growing weak but still tried to retain the Bond through her tiredness. The dragon was called back. A woman, dressed in red was seen, but Emerenta could not tell if she knew her or not. She could clearly see a conflict happening, but the images wavered and she knew the man at the point was beginning to lose consciousness. She focused herself more, intent on depicting out the images. She could see Heero stand, he was alive. Her brow furrowed, waiting to see. Yes! Duo was alive too. Emerenta could see them tied, bond, their men killed as they were lead away into the forests before her vision blacked out and Emerenta felt herself falling.

She felt a hand on her back, steadying herself. She looked towards Solo. "Dragons…the old Dragon Clan from the Torin's Ebony Mountains. They've taken Heero and Duo." Emerenta looked down at the man; she could feel his energy draining, his life leaving him.

She began to focus, desperate to attempt what she hadn't yet before. She pulled at her inner strings. Urging her blood to flow, to leave her body, to gather some light. Emerenta felt her body gather itself, power moving down towards her fingertips and into the dying Dylan's body. She gasped and fainted, knowing that the man would live longer as long as Sally dressed his wounds in time.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Another chapter in like two days. I feel so proud of myself. 

Next Chapter: See what happens to Duo & Heero and what stands in their way.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The fire's warmth spread across the hearth, warming the already cold chamber. The occupant in the bed stirred, its chocolate haired occupant wakening. Heero yawned, stretching as he sat up. It had been a long night and Heero was beginning to feel the effects of drinking too much wine. He pushed a cold hand to his forehead, cooling his aching head. He looked about the room; it wasn't his and someone was standing at the foot of the bed.

The figure stepped into the light, amethyst eyes staring at Heero with mirth. It was Duo; Heero breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the older man. Duo pressed a finger to smiling lips, as he knelt onto the bed. The mattress sunk beneath his weight as the man crawled towards Heero, this time no longer smiling.

Heero gazed at the man, now mere inches from his face. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, but found warm lips encase his. Cobalt eyes closed and allowed submission to the older man. Duo began to deepen the kiss, pulling at the covers over the boy, allowing himself to climb in.

Duo gently eased the youth down, his tongue asking for entrance. He allowed his tongue to explore the youth's mouth, slowly cutting away at Heero's tunic and breeches. Duo leaned back, breaking the kiss, to look at the young warrior beneath him. Beautiful, simply beautiful. Duo smiled at the boy as he began to undo his clothes, his scabbard and tunic tossed carelessly to the floor.

The firelight began to flicker, a wind picking up, as Duo straddled Heero's thighs. He watched the boy, his eyes a complete mystery as to what the older man would do next. Duo grabbed hold of his throbbing manhood, watching the boy intently, as he readied himself in front of the virgin entrance. 

Heero gasped as he felt Duo's phallus enter inside him. His cobalt blue eyes closed and opened to find amethyst eyes watching him. Duo held himself, allowing the boy to adjust. Heero nodded, a silent voice to Duo, and Duo slowly thrust himself in.

Duo reached for the boy, pulling him to sit in his lap, as he made slow accents into the youth's body. Heero moaned in pain, unaccustomed to such a feeling. Duo placed his strong hands onto the boy's hips, moving him up and down in rhythmic motions.

Heero grabbed at the man's braided hair, his fingers sinking into the tresses as he bent down to kiss the violet eyed man.

Duo felt himself towards his climax, the feeling building up inside him. He reached his strong hand onto Heero's phallus, giving it smooth, erratic pumps. He smirked when he found the boy enjoying it. Cobalt eyes half lidded and a faint hue of red on glistened cheeks.

Heero felt warm hands grasp his manhood, his eyes widening in surprise but soon turning into pleasure from the Vashtian prince's actions. He moaned as he kissed the braided man, his climax reaching its breaking point.

Duo screamed Heero's name, the voice echoing down the chambers as he reached his climax, Heero following shortly after…

Heero felt his head hit the cold hardwood floor, wakening him from his blissful dream. He woke with quite startled, and reaching to find where the bump was, could only find his hands bound tightly in metal shackles. He tried to sit up, only to find strong hands holding him down. He shivered slightly at the cold touch, unaware of how cold he really was.

"Try and stay down, it'll only hurt more if you stay lying down." It was Duo. Heero breathed a sigh of relief and began to wonder how he got here. "The guards have been taking," Duo stated. "We're to be taken away from this country; the ocean is but a day's ride away." Heero looked at the man, his eyes shocked at the information he'd just been received. Too cross the waters was an adventure worse than death….


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

Chapter Fourteen

Legends say that during the first Age, the Age of Edain, that all mortal and immortals lived amongst each other in peace. The Age of Edain was a holy age for history first began here. This was the Age in which all that lived were created and were equals. However, peace wasn't meant to last long.

Soon a war broke out amongst two countries. It began as a feud amongst the two, but soon, the war began to grow, separating nation after nation, till finally, the world was in chaos. The Age of Ravastina had begun.

The age of Ravastina was a terrible one. Immortals turn against mortal allies, reducing their numbers greatly. They forced survivors into slavery. Their laws became cruel and wicked. Mortals that had not been enslaved, continued their rebellion, this time killing their own, so no mortal would suffer.

The Gods became outraged. Their creations, once so pure, were no longer. The immortals, had to be punished, for they did not know what it was like to die, what it was truly like to live.

They created the Dasaraik. It was a storm sent to last a hundred years with violent green lighting striking the ground, uprooting vegetation, heavy rain fell, flooding the most highest of places. No one was safe as this terror was unleashed.

For one hundred years, storms, earthquakes, and hurricanes devastated the land. For one hundred years, both mortal and immortal died. For one hundred years, the Gods weren't satisfied.

The Gentlest of the Gods had begged the others, to stop the Dasaraik. The Darkest of the Gods wanted more punishment. Chaos broke out amongst them. Their anger was heard upon Earth. Soon the Dasaraik became confused, unable to follow orders, the Dasaraik rampaged throughout the lands tenfold, no longer controlled.

The Mother Goddess became angry. She brought down her hands, silencing all Realms. She demanded it would not go further. She stopped the Dasaraik, sealing him within the Azasi Mountains. She divided the lands, separating the mortals and immortals.

The Earth was now two, divided by the line Ezenos. Ezenos would act as a haven, no bloodshed would ever fall upon this heavenly divide. The Immortals, stripped of their eternal life, were reduced to Shifters, taking upon animal counterparts, and sent across Ezenos, into the lands of Jarita. The Mortals were given diseases, bringing far worse deaths as their punishments. The Mortals remained in Acacia, a land that once was vast and beautiful, now barren and dry.

The other Gods were angry at their Mother. They demanded they should receive more punishment, for they had not learned their lesson. They wished for the Dasaraik to be released, and given a companion to rule in terror. The Mother Goddess watched as her children bickered.

She pulled aside the first of her children, the Goddess of Life and the God of Death. She sent Death to watch over Jarita, Life to watch over Acacia. Their they would keep the balance and watch over the people. She created the Isle of Ariella, the Holy Waters. Here priests and priestess would be trained in the Old Ways. They would learn of the past, and pray for a better tomorrow. They would learn of the Dasaraik, and what would happen if it was to be awaken again, and how it could be awakened. She place Ariella in Ezenos, where both Shifter and Mortal could worship together, and keep peace amongst the lands.

So began the Age of Celebrindal. The Age has lasted till this day. The Gods were pleased with all the Realms. After a thousand years, the Realms worshipped all Gods, some more than others. Shrines and Temples rose, towers and keeps were built, ships left from docks, and there was always a balance between the lands.

It was here, at the shore of Yhube that Heero knew, they would cross the waters and enter Jarita, Land of Shifters. A land where no mortal had ever came back from, a land where only the holiest of beings could enter and walk amongst the Realms.

Relena had summoned a ship with black masts with an ebony haul that would transport them across the waters. She planed to take Heero and Duo to the Azasi Mountains where she would find if the legends were true. She would offer sacrifices to wake the Dasaraik, to control the legendary monster. It was her ancestors that had caused the first war, and now, she would see to it that her family was avenged, that she received the glory, that she would be Queen.

Heero glanced up at the ship, the Nirenos. All he could do was pray that the Gods would protect him and Duo. If Heero could get down upon his knees, he would pray the sacred rights to the Goddess of Life, Yuy, and pray that Duo would be spared.

--------------------------------------

Solo glared at his wife. If he had ever hated her more, he was sure this time surpassed all. "No."

Emerenta sighed. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind, Solo. I'm going, you can't stop me." Emerenta turned to walk out of the room, her hand caught by her husband.

"Emma," Solo began, pulling his love to sit in the chair. "What would I do if anything happened to you? All we know is that the Dragon Clan has taken Duo and Heero. It's much to risky."

Emerenta reached up to place a hand upon his cheek. "Solo, both Heero and I know the prince of the Dragon Clan, no harm would befall upon Duo while Heero was with him." She knew it was a lie, she knew of the underlying threat, but if she told Solo, he'd have her locked their chambers till his legion was well out of sight. "Sally is traveling with your army as a medic, if anything does happen, she'll need help. I can be that help. If anything goes wrong, I'll allow myself to be sent to Ariella. They'll make sure of my safety and if needed will take me back to Vashti. Now Solo I know Duo is your brother, he's mine now too, but I have to go."

Solo continued to gaze at Emerenta. He did not want her to go, nor Sally for that matter. It was always risky to travel with women, often times they would slow a company down, but Solo knew both Emerenta and Sally could ride for hours and not complain. "Fine," He stated. "But I want you and Sally to ride in the litter when I say. If anything does happy by the time we reach Zuleika, I'll send you to Ariella, it'd be closer and the roads would be safer." Solo knelt down upon his knees in front of his wife, gathering her frail hands into his. "Emerenta, you must understand: I couldn't bear to loose you. I would rather have you here and knowing you were safe. Just promise me, you'll follow my orders and go to Ariella if things get worse."

Emerenta nodded. "I will." Solo stood, kissing her on the lips. As he left the chamber he considered locking the door behind him.

-----------

A/N: What'll happen next time when Solo and Emerenta finally reach Zuleika? What dangers lurk beyond the waters?

Also, if you would like to see a picture of Solo & Emerenta I drew, go to http/ Click on Pictures of the Soul button and their picture is the last thumbnail under Solemn Flight.


End file.
